


and i'm all in, nothing left to hide

by lastphanhope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor!Phil, Fake Dating, Famous, M/M, singer!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastphanhope/pseuds/lastphanhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "It goes quick from there, the next few months fly by, Dan’s forth album is released and his friendship with Phil grows into something bigger and better and indefinable. The end begins like this:"<br/>-Or- The one where Dan’s a singer and Phil’s an actor, they meet and it’s great for a while, they mess it up. They sort it out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm all in, nothing left to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2.8k
> 
> Warnings: None ( Although, please please tell me if I need to tag anything <3) 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, prompt are welcome <3
> 
> Fluff/angst/mentions of smut
> 
> I very loosely based this around All In by Lifehouse and that’s the song that’s mentioned a lot and is also where the title is from.

;;;

Dan’s driving home from the studio when he first hears that song, that song that gives him goosebumps and stutters his breath. It’s a simple song with a simple tune but it’s wonderful and brilliant and captivates him, because how has he never heard this song before. 

The song ends and Dan listens carefully to hear the name and the artist…

“that was Lifehouse with All In, next we have R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys…”

Dan mentally scolds himself in order to remember the song.

;;;;

Phil Lester comes into his life at about 2:30 on a Thursday afternoon, he shines when he smiles and cracks animal jokes, laughs at puns and trips over his own feet.

Of course Dan’s heard of him before, he’s in all the best films these days, all over billboards and the internet because despite being the best actor around, he’s the most down to earth person Dan’s ever met. 

He’s in the recreation of Dan’s favourtie film that was there through his teenage years, The Outsiders captured him and moved him and it was raw and pure, when he heard they were remaking it he was doubtful, very much so. Phil made a great Johnny and Dan cried harder then he remembers doing so.

;;;;

Phil’s in Steven Spielberg’s new film, Dan is asked to write a song for it, it begins like so.

;;;;

Dan’s music career stared when he was 18 and struggling through a pointless Law degree that he hates, he sometimes sings in pubs for extra money, it’s an okay life. 

An idea forms in the music industry and they decide to sent people out undercover to spot unknown talent and sign them, people from small villages all over the UK get spotted, Dan’s one of them. 

Dan remembers it okay enough to tell the story to others interested. 

He’s sat on stage, guitar in hand and singing covers of songs, he’s asked to sing his own by a man in a blue shirt, he does so.

He sings 

Well he comes and he goes, so capricious  
And his work appears so rushed  
Well I love the house that we live in  
And I love you all too much 

Later when he’s sat with a pint of beer he doesn’t really like, the guy in the blue shirt approaches him, business card in hand. 

He hands over said business card and sticks out a hand for Dan to shake, he does so. 

“I’m Frank and I think you have a lot of potential, would you like to meet up for a coffee sometime this week to discuss a maybe signing?”

Dan’s jaw drops and it’s a dream, it has to be, he’s Dan Howell, the kid who’s never have a best friend, who can sing and is tall and lanky, he doesn’t really see the point in living much. Things change soon enough. 

;;;;

Dan gets signed to a reasonably small record label, luckily enough, BBC Radio hear his music and he’s played on the radio, things go pretty much forward from there. 

Now he’s 23 and he can’t go anywhere without lights flashing in his face. He’s had three number ones and his fourth album is due to come out in eight weeks. It’s a better life.

;;;;

Dan wakes abruptly from a nightmare, gets out of bed and makes himself some cereal. It’s 6:30 and he has a interview at ten, he works himself up to it. Sitting on the couch he turns on the news and checks his twitter as it plays in the background.

“your music has helped and inspired me so much, thank you Dan”

“your music is shit dude”

“your music has inspired me to keep living, thank you. its nice.”

“ur really hot!!” 

He replies to the ones that actually mean something to him and the fans that deserve the life they’ve been given. 

He glances to his left and he sees Phil Lester being interviewed about his newest role in a film, the one Dan’s music is featured in. He listens closely, eyes glued to Phil and the way he moves his hands when he talks. 

“So musician Dan Howell wrote music for this film, what do you think about him, Phil?” Phil shifts and smiles. Dan sits right in front of the tv, as if that will enhance his senses.

“I’ve only ever met Dan once but he was a lovely, funny, hard-working man and i admire that, his music is incredible, the kind that gives you goosebumps yknow? He is all around a great person and i don’t think Steven could’ve picked a better person for the job.”

“Thank you very much for your time Phil, it was a pleasure” The newsreader smiles, Phil grins and Dan’s stomach flips and he sits back.

Dan sits like that till Frank’s knocking at his door, muttering that he better not still be in bed otherwise he’s gonna throw cold water over him to wake Dan. It takes Dan a few minutes to realise because, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to him, even if it was indirect. 

;;;;

The interview goes well enough,the interviewer is a little flirty not understanding that him being gay means he isn’t interested in girls, he appreciates her flowery scent though.

“So Dan, actor Phil Lester said something really lovely about you this morning on BBC breakfast, did you hear?” Dan thinks it’s better to deny, so he feigns surprise. 

“No I didn’t actually, what did he say?” The interviewer smiles, Dan feels like there’s something to come of this. 

“He said, you were a lovely, hard-working person, and your music is incredible, also that you’re an all round great person” she adds a wink to that last part and Dan knows there’s something to come of this. “Anything going on with you and Lester?” 

Dan laughs and he wishes he could talk to Phil again, get to know him.

“Unfortunately no, I’ve only had the one conversation with him but I do hope that we can speak again soon”

Dan tries not to sound to disppointed.

;;;;

Twitter is exploding by the time he gets home, they’re calling it ‘Phan’ and it’s all over the internet.

i ship it so hard!!!

Phan is real!!!!

dan and phil are actual soulmates

they need to get married and get a dog and have three kids!!!!

Dan doesn’t really understand all of this because he has only had one conversation with the other man. He switches to tumblr, there’s gifs from both of their interviews, with nonsensical captions and people are going crazy. 

;;;;

He arrives at the movie premier with Frank and everything is buzzing. He climbs out of the car, walking the red carpet, waving to fans and answering interviewers questions. 

Phil’s about ten metres in front of him and Dan catches up to him easily enough, Phil turns with a grin and offers a hug, Dan accepts and the screams get louder.

Their moment is captured and posted on the internet within seconds. They head into the film screening together and sit next to each other. 

Phil’s wearing a checkered suit that Dan think’s he might’ve seen Patrick Stump in, Phil pulls it off just fine too, his broad shoulder fill the jacket in and it pinches at his waist. Dan swallow and drags his eyes away just as there’s a hush and the film starts up. 

The film is astounding as is Phil’s acting and Dan most definitely cries, Phil sees and pats his hand with a smile and glassy eyes of his own. 

;;;;

He bumps into Phil in the middle of London, Dan’s just finished meeting with his parents and Phil apparently fancied popcorn so he had to come and get some. 

Dan invites Phil back to his house, and he finds out a lot about Phil. They post a selfie on social media and everyone’s talking about it. Dan finds out that Phil’s grandparents were cousins, he hates cheese and he’s lactose intolerant, among other facts and Phil starts to feel like a best friend.

;;;;

It goes quick from there, the next few months fly by, Dan’s forth album is released and his friendship with Phil grows into something bigger and better and indefinable. The end begins like this:

;;;;

Phil has an interview in two hours yet he’s sitting on Dan’s kitchen counter talking about the importance of coffee on a morning, he has one sitting right next to him, made by Dan just how he likes it, and a bowl of cereal in his grip. Dan’s on the opposite counter agreeing to disagree because he doesn’t really need coffee but Phil is literally a zombie after first getting up, so coffee’s important for Phil’s functioning.

Dan’s swinging his legs, hitting them off the counter humming a song under his breath, Phil asks what it is and Dan’s face lights up.

“Okay I heard this song on the radio a while ago and it’s great you need to listen, it’s up there with like Supremacy!”

“No way, it can’t be. Let me listen, we need to settle this” Phil declares, making grabby hands at Dan who slide of his bench and sits next to Phil, thighs pressed together. 

Dan puts it on his phone and locks it, placing it on the bench and waits for it to begin. 

All night staring at the ceiling  
counting for minutes I’ve been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone

Sixth breaths are shared between them, Dan feels like he’s showing Phil something inside himself, Phil’s yet to say anything. 

 

But you know it’s alright  
I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses 

Phil looks up at him and smiles, small, fidgets with his fingers. 

And I’m all in, nothing left to hide  
I’ve fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night

They’ve moved closer, legs over lapping. Dan can feel Phil’s breath on his cheek, he refused to look at him. 

And now I’m calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I’m all in  
I’m all in tonight, yeah I’m all in, I’m all in for life

Dan turns his head to face Phil and his breath catches in his throat, Phil’s eyes flicker down to his lips and Dan’s chest aches. Phil moves an inch forward and they’re kissing, soft and sharp. Dan can feel Phil’s hair on his forehead, his hand of Dan’s face, shoulder. Phil’s lips are warm and they slide against Dan’s, sound resonating off the walls. 

Phil pulls away, slips off the bench, whispers that he has an interview, and Dan hears the door close sharply. He goes to bed and cries, Phil’s gone and Dan’s in love. Things are a little less then okay.

;;;;

Phil doesn’t know why he says it, it doesn’t make sense for him too and Dan wouldn’t be at all happy. He does it anyway. 

“So Phil, you are extremely successful in your career but is there anyone special in your life you’d like to tell us about?” 

Phil’s eyes burn and he thinks of the press of Dan lips against his own, firm, lips chapped and he loves him.

He smiles at the interviewer and says yes. There’s a collective gasp, people in the studio. Phil continues.

“His name is Dan Howell and I’m sure you’ve all heard of him.” From then on it’s questions about how long they’ve been dating, how they met, does Phil think he’ll marry Dan? 

;;;;

The interview is aired a week later and he has a bruised heart and three missed calls off Dan.

;;;;

Things go downhill from there, they have to stick together, keep up appearances, hold hands, smile and wave. Maybe even kiss in public. 

They have an argument the first time they see each other again after the interview. It’s explosive and Phil finds that Dan’s an angry crier, his chest seizes up and it knows it;s his fault he just wishes Dan would stop telling him that. 

;;;;

Phil sleeps in Dan’s bed for the first time and the tensions itches at his skin, Phil wants to reach out to Dan. 

Dan says he’s forgiven Phil, Phil doesn’t quite believe him.

Instead he tell him he should cover the song and put it on YouTube, Dan hums in agreement. They wake up in each others arms anyway.

;;;;

Dan Howell and Phil Lester, the hottest celebrity couple!

Actor Phil Lester admits his relationship with musician Dan Howell, will it last or is it explosive?

‘Best friends to lovers’ says Phil Lester about his romance with Dan Howell

;;;;

Dan covers All In and puts it on YouTube, it gets a lot of views pretty quickly and people figure it’s about Phil they aren’t wrong.

;;;;

In November when they’ve been dating for seven months, Phil goes up north to visit his parents, Dan says good bye with a kiss. It feels real enough but Phil see a camera flash and his heart sinks.

;;;;

They Skype on the second day, when both their chests are aching with missing the other.

“What have you been up to while I’ve been gone then?” Phil asks, voice crackly through the speaker and eyes dull.

Dan grins, because he’s been productive, not that Phil’s expecting that. He tells Phil so. “I wrote a song, wanna hear it?” He answers with a smirk at Phil’s look of shock.

“Yes please, I’d love to.” 

Dan picks up his guitar and takes a deep breath. It feels like make or break.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can’t keep up and I can’t back down  
I’ve been losing so much time

He glances at Phil, inhales, exhales, once, twice. 

‘Cause it’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it’s you and me and all of the people  
And I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you 

Phil meets his gaze and it’s Dan gets goosebumps and a swooping feeling in his stomach. 

All of the things that I want to say just aren’t coming out right  
I’m tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don’t know where to go from here

Something about you now  
I can’t quite figure out 

Dan’s playing is crackly through the speakers but Phil’s heart stutters and he’s crying. 

Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right

‘Cause it’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it’s you and me and all of the people  
And I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you

Phil’s sobbing now , gasping for breath reaching for a Dan who’s just a screen and not technically his. He’s fucked everything up now and he’s thinking he’s never going to have Dan. 

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it’s you and me and all of the people  
And I don’t know why I can’t keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Dan plays the last note, wipes away tears of his own and they talk about what they did on bonfire night, they don’t talk about it, of course they don’t and thats the problem.

;;;;

Phil gets off the train at Kings Cross, takes a taxi to Dan’s house, home, knocks on the door. Dan answers, he has Pajamas bottoms and an old tshirt of Phil’s, his hair’s unstraightened and curly and Phil loves him.

He says as much.

“Dan. I love you. I should’ve told you that, that day but instead I handed it out to the world and we faked it. It was like a glimpse of what we could have if I hadn’t fucked it up but it was cold as well and I don’t want that . I just want you because I love you and I should’ve told you sooner.”

Dan tilts his head, forehead against Phil’s, he close the gap, pressing Phil against the door to shut it. Dan whispers his love against Phil’s sternum twenty minutes later, sweaty and spent. It’s a really, really great life Dan thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> (The songs mentioned are (in order): 
> 
> Antichrist by The 1975 
> 
> All In by Lifehouse
> 
> You and Me by lifehouse)  
> hmu on tumblr!! (lastphanhope)


End file.
